


Size Over Matter

by Jeniouis



Category: Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Because the midget thing must not have been cracky enough, Crack, M/M, Midget AU, Omega Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because they're short doesn't mean they can't be kick ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Over Matter

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship tag and ABO tag are for if I ever continue this fic.
> 
> And this is complete and total crack. You've been warned. I probably should have steered clear from this fic but I couldn't get it out of my mind.
> 
> Author has nothing against dwarves and no midgets were harmed in the making of this fic.

Tony was in his lab diligently working when the Avengers alarm went off. He didn't move immediately because sometimes it was a misfire or Clint was fucking around and accidentally pressed the button again. But then he heard his mate's voice rang over the comms they wore twenty-four seven,

"Avengers Assemble!" Steve said in his full Captain America voice. "We got DoomBots crawling all over New York." Tony smiled as he hopped off his stool and ran over to his Iron Man suit. Steve's voice was so deep and full of dominance that no one was really able to believe that he was an omega...and four foot nine. One inch more and he would have been the only Avenger who wasn't considered a dwarf. There was Thor, who was five feet even but even on Asgard he was considered a runt.

Tony ran up to his suit and stepped inside of it. It was made to fit his height of four foot six. At first, Tony made the suit six foot two because he didn't think that the civilian population would accept a midget claiming to be their protector. But then Steve was unfrozen and he was like, "Fuck it, I'm Captain America." Then Clint was running around in all his four foot seven glory completely badass and unbothered by his height. Natasha was four foot four and a scary ass bitch nonetheless. Bruce was Tony's height but when he Hulked out he grew exponentially to six feet. Making him the tallest 'superhero' of the Avengers but really he was a squirt like the rest of them. So Tony said screw it and readjusted the Iron Man suit to his actual height and boy was that a million times easier to control.

And being shorter than usual had no effect on their powers whatsoever. Everyone had been dubious to let a team of six midgets try and save the world but then they mopped the floor with Loki the first time they teamed up. They were soon and quickly accepted by society as they continued to kick ass over and over again.

Because if they must be midgets they might as well be the baddest motherfucking midgets the world has ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
